easycreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy diamond, the true story of the ghost killer
by: shizuolover14 on deviantart.com Jeremy Diamond: Born:April 2nd, 1997 Found dead at: 9:00 pm, May 9th, 2014 Reason for death:Hung _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Well, if you read the top part of the story, that gives you the info. Many of you, may be asking who Jeremy Diamond is? Well, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Lora, one of Jeremy's old friends. The reason why I am posting this, is because I think he's trying to kill me. You might be confused, but... I have proof! You see, a few days after his death, things started acting up around my house, things are opening on their own, some things started disappearing, and my friends kept saying that 'he was coming' I don't really get it, but its scaring me. Well, first off, just so you guys know about Jeremy, he was a great 16 year old boy, always smiling, he would never hurt anything, he always stood up for people. But allow me to take you back to the days when it all started. -May 8, 10:00am- I woke up one morning, like usual, and I had to get ready for a group outing with some of my friends. Because, we were all famous singings in the town of Plymouth, always singing and having fun while doing it. We had a drummer, a guitarist, and 2 singers, one of them was me, and the other... was Jeremy. Jeremy was well known, and was called the 'Phantom Singer' because he always made special appearances when he gets on stage to sing, his acts sometimes surprised me, and made me happy. But today, Jeremy said he had something special to say to us, so of course, I was excited, and immediantly rushed down to the stage, which was located 5 miles from my house. As soon as I got to the stage, Jeremy was standing there with the rest of my group, smiling like always, he seemed extra excited about something. So I rushed up to him and he looked at me with his hazel eyes. "What did you want to tell us!?" I asked, really wanting to know. Jeremy smiled widely and my eyes widened, I realized, just from that smile, that he bought that better stage downtown. He nodded as if he read my mind, and we all hugged him. Nobody realized how much Jeremy and the rest of us wanted that stage, it had better lighting, curtains, and much more. "Yeah, I bought it for cheap, so lets go check it out.." Jeremy smiled. We all nodded and walked our way down to the stage, which was located a mile from our old one. As soon as we got to the stage, we admired it, it was perfect, nice wooding, perfect lights, everything was just fine. I was shocked that Jeremy bought it for cheap, so it was unique appearantly, because nobody would give a stage this nice for cheap, but yet again, who wouldnt want to give a famous singer like Jeremy a stage for cheap. I walked over to Jeremy who was getting props out of boxes, which surprised me, because he must've already brought them here before we walked over here. I started helping Jeremy with the props, just as always, and set them all up. "Okay, I also got some more news." Jeremy said, cleaning his hands. We all gathered around him, wondering what could be as great as this. "I also made us have a concert here tomorrow, so we are booked! I signed us in, and my parents should be putting posters up right now." Jeremy told us. We all cheered for joy, we had all got a concert to sing tomorrow, this could be the best one yet! So of course, as time went on that night, we made sure everything worked on the stage, and after we finished checking, we decided to go home and rest, we had a great day ahead of us, and boy was I excited. But I had no idea... it would end, the way it did, as I slept that night, I kept dreaming about the concert, not knowing what was going to happen the next day. -May 9th, 6:00pm- That night, I looked through the curtains, and noticed the huge group of people who had arrived, just to see us. I was excited, but something wasnt right, and my band noticed, Jeremy was not here yet. Jeremy was never late, like.. the only time he was, was when he was surrounded by girls, but if anything, this time he was 30 minutes late. "Thats it, Im going to go and try to find him!" Chris, our drummer said. I shook my head and kept my eyes on the entrance to the backstage. I kept on getting more and more panicked as time went by, almost to the point where I thought he wasnt going to show up. But then, before I was going to go out and search, the door slammed open, and Jeremy bursted inside, shutting the door fast behind him, as if in a panick. "There you are! Come on, its time for us to sing." I told him. Jeremy didn't respond, he didnt even blink, he was breathing hard as if he was scared. I looked closer at him, and noticed cut marks and bruises. "Jeremy, are you-" I started. "Im fine... lets just go and sing." Jeremy said really fast. I didn't know what to say, I just shrugged and we went out to sing, it was great, we sang our hearts out, with no problems at all. After we sang, Jeremy told us he was going to go to the bathroom, and told us to talk to the crowd in the meantime, like answer questions and things, and he also told us, if he wasnt back in 20 minutes, to continue the concert. As much as I hated to go with that plan, I did, after 20 minutes of him not returning, so we went infront of the stage to sing, and we had to pull the curtains, for the backround to be shown. Little did I suspect that, it would go wrong. As I told the people to pull the curtains, little did I realize that... Jeremy, was strapped to the rope that goes up. As the curtains opened, I heard a sound, as if somebody was choking. I ignored it and turned around to the crowd, as the music started, then to my shock, everybody stopped and just stared behind me. I was honestly confused, so I turned around, and to my absolute horror, there was Jeremy, but.. a rope was over his neck, and his neck was... squeezed, as if broken. I landed on my knees, and everybody stared at the corpse hanging above the stage. My eye twitched, then, I screamed loudly, and so did the crowd and the rest of the band. Jeremy was dead, and hanging, my only friend, I felt as if my life was over... then, it brings me to this point, 3 days later, I started experiancing strange things, everynight afterwords. Then, today, I found a message writtin on my computer, which I didnt write, it said 'No more to believe in' I stared at it, and after I saw it, I wrote this, to tell you all, hes here, and hes mad! Please, my time is almost up, he wants me dead for what ive done! Please, I just saw a flash on my computer! It looked like Jeremy, he had black, bleeding eyes with ligh blue irises, blue hair, and a rope around his neck with a black hoodie, please, if you see that picture too, RUN! H...ill...k..ll.. y...ou! 22:02, July 26, 2014 (UTC) 22:02, July 26, 2014 (UTC)